Young Justice and the Chocolate Factory
by Kailakoala100
Summary: Batman sends the Team to Britain where a man named "Willy Wonka" allures children with a contest to visit his amazing chocolate factory but none of them have returned?And what happens when Willy seems to have taken a huge interest in our beloved Blond archer? Follow the adventures of Young Justice as they get shurnk down to young children, POP and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya Puddin'****(MWAHAHA HARLEY QUINN REFERENCE) Here is spitfire story-ish. I usually write Robart or I guess it is called NightArt now so please don't hate me forever if it is bad .**

"Team" Batman said and he eyed the young heroes.  
"There have been odd recent events happening in Britain. Children have been disappearing."  
Everyone stayed silent, even Wally stopped chewing his food.  
"We believe that it is because of this man" He continued and then showed a rather odd looking man on the screen.

His teeth were a horrible yellow and anyone who saw it could tell it was rotting, his eyes looked huge and crazy, his skin was a sickly pale and a giant grin was plastered on his face; A "Wannabe- Joker" as Wally thought.  
But if his face wasn't enough to scare you his clothing was a bright purple suit covered in candy.

"Willy Wonka. Age 45, owns the chocolate factory in Britain" Batman began.  
"He creates a contest every few months attracting kids to his shop. 6 golden tickets are in chocolate bars; the children that get it are invited for a tour around his shop. None have returned"

"This guy is good. He doesn't have any criminal record, no finger prints left behind, and no clues." Robin stated and he stared at his own holographic picture of the man.

"Correct. That is why you six will go into the factory and stop him now-"  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait. I'm all in for some chocolate and but kicking but how are we going to get in? We don't have tickets and if you haven't noticed we aren't exactly little kids" Wally interrupted.

Batman gave a sharp glare at the speedster and continued his speech.  
"The League has provided you the tickets. Man hunter will disguise you all to look like children"

The team nodded and headed towards the bio-ship, each of them turning into their child self.  
"Awwwwww we're all so cute!" M'gann squealed.  
"Especially Artemis! Look at her; she looks so sweet and cuddly!" The Martian then pulled Artemis into a hug.  
"Let. Go"

_Mind link established_.

They arrived at the Factory and was greeted by the strange man.  
"Welcome to my factory!" The man smiled and he led the teens inside.

Everyone had to admit it was an amazing place, everywhere they looked something interesting was their and the smell was delicious; candies, citrus, chocolates, cakes; everything sweet combined together to make a smell so amazing that you could practically feel your teething creating a cavity just smelling it. It was every child's dream.

"Well aren't you cute" Said Willy Wonka walking towards the girls.  
M'gann beamed at this and smiled.  
_M'gann remember who this guy actually is_ Robin warned through the mind link.  
"Such beautiful hair and eyes" He walked pass the Martian and kneeled beside the archer, caressing her cheek and hair. Mesmerized.  
The Martian deflated.  
Artemis growled in the link,  
_I'll shoot an arrow right through this guys_ teeth she threatened.  
_Artemis I know you are uncomfortable but I advise you just let him continue, if it becomes out of hand we shall stop him but for now, continue with our mission_ Kaldur thought calmly in the link.

Artemis sneered through her thoughts but knew he was right.

So she smiled at Willy and giggled.  
"Thank you Mister!" She mentally gagged as she said this.  
Robin and Wally gaped at the girl, was she always this good of an actress?

_You guys so owe me.  
_  
They walked around the factory and the team noticed that Willy was treating Artemis especially grand, complimenting her, letting her go first, and he even kissed her cheek creepily.

Wally was getting even angrier at this and glared the whole way.  
_Dude, are you seriously getting jealous of a creepy, pedophiliac old man_ Robin thought incredulously at his best friend.  
Wally was about to yell back but he was interrupted by Wonka.

"Here we are. The Chocolate Room" Willy announced and winked at Artemis who gave him a 'sweet' smile back.  
Wally growled.

"Why is it called the chocolate room?" Wally asked rudely.  
"Well little boy, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" He smiled creepily at Wally.

Willy opened the doors and Young Justice was faced with an area that looked like…a meadow?

And here is the chapter, I don't know if I like it or not yet :/ anyways I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next one :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm very sorry for taking so long for finishing this. You see I have been getting very sick lately and quite frankly I got this very nasty comment that made me take a break for a little bit. I am truely sorry so I made this chapter longer than usual. I hope you enjoy and thank you for not giving up on me.**

The team looked around in awe, a chocolate river, weird plants, and Oompa Loompas everywhere.

"You may walk around" Willy said to the 'children'.  
"Everything in the room is edible" He said to Artemis and he winked at her.

Wally was eating everything thing possible; grass, flowers, he practically drained out the chocolate river, and he even tried to eat an Oompa Loompa.

Kaldur looked quite hesitant in eating any of the candy, thinking that something could be in it.

M'gann grabbed a little lollipop and she licked it innocently. Super boy, who had no idea what was going on decided to just imitate the Martian.

Robin secretly grabbed little pieces of candy and put them in a test tube, deciding to run them in the lab later.

But Artemis was stuck beside Willy. She let him feed her little gum drops or chocolate chips and even allowed him to wipe the chocolate off her cheek.

_Let me kill this guy_ Artemis growled through the link  
_Artemis you know you cannot_ Kaldur chimed in  
_He's feeding me_ She seethed back  
_I agree, Kaldur this is getting a little too creepy_Robin defended the archer

Their was a pause.

_This could blow our whole cover_ Superboy added  
_Artemis how uncomfortable are you?_ Kaldur asked  
_I'm not uncomfortable. I'm pissed. But when this all ends let me be the one to fight him. _

They remained silent and continued to walk around. Wally however stopped eating and stared at Artemis and Willy from afar.

Robin nudged him in the shoulders and gave him a warning look that said: Dude let it go besides if you like her that much you should've confessed.

Wally glared and pushed Robin "I do _not_ like her!"  
Everyone stared at Wally at the moment; even the Oompa Loompas.

"Well" Willy Wonka started to speak with a eerie smile on his face.  
"I guess it's time to go to the next place."

They walked around and passed by many areas. The squirrels that open nuts, a TV room that transports stuff inside the TV to real life. All of Young Justice was in awe and had an uneasy feeling in their stomachs. Something wasn't right with all of these rooms and the TV room almost got Robin trapped inside it.

_ "You see here we can transport the chocolate inside the TV to outside in real life" Willy began with a smile.  
Robin snorted in the background.  
"Is their something you would like to say?" Wonka asked annoyed.  
_Robin be careful _Kaldur warned through the mind link  
"It's impossible" Robin said  
"Oh really?"  
"Well it's impossible for someone like you" Robin cackled  
"Oh really then watch this" Willy countered and reached inside the TV and grabbed the chocolate bar inside it. He then gave it to Artemis and nudged her to try it.  
"It tastes like a normal chocolate bar" She said and gave the rest to Wally because she wouldn't finish it.  
"Well how about letting things in then?" Robin shot back.  
"Why don't you try for yourself dear boy"_

Robin went into the transmitter for it and in seconds was in the screen. Willy smiled wickedly and began to show everyone to another room, leaving Robin behind.

"What about Robin?" Artemis asked  
"Well dear, you see there is a problem. If we let him out now he will be the size that he appears in that TV. You wouldn't want a miniature boy would you? It's best we leave him their, don't worry he'll have fun" He smile grew the size of the Cheshire cat.

_Then they heard a zap and everyone turned around and say a normal Robin standing before them, a smirk on his face.  
"But how-" Willy stumbled with shock.  
Robin just shrugged.  
_Actually I knew what was about to happen and hacked the system._He told everyone through the mind link_

They were all lucky the little twerp was Batman's protégé or else he would have been dead because of that mouth of his.

Willy then put them all in a little room.  
"You all must be tired" He said  
"I'll leave for an hour or so to let you rest before the final stop. I wouldn't want you tired for the finale now would I?" He said  
"Now, my dear Artemis please enjoy yourself and keep an eye on everyone" He gave her a final wink and left the room.

_Let us communicate through the mind link, he has hidden cameras_ Kaldur ordered

_I hacked it, he can't hear us but he can see us. Nothing too suspicious, he probably thinks there is just a malfunction _Robin said  
_So he can't hear us at all?_ Artemis asked  
_Yup _Robin answered_  
Good_

"I can't take much more of this!" She yelled.  
"He's been touching me, winking at me, talking to me and kissed me multiple times! I say we get him. Now." She growled and put her hands up in exasperation.

"I agree, what he's doing to Artemis is not only pedophiliac but creepy. Definitely not feeling the aster on this one" Robin added  
"I understand but have to keep this up. Besides theirs only one more stop" Superboy defended

They all agreed and changed the subject before they all got into a fight.

"Megan you should of been more careful back in the squirrel room" Suberboy said  
"I know but they were just so cute!"  
"They nearly killed you" Wally said

_ "This is our squirrel room" Willy said as the  
kids entered  
"Oh their so cute!" Megan squealed._

"These animals are trained to open nuts  
for us and that big hole over there is where they throw the bad nuts in" Willy  
said  
"Oh I really want one!" Megan smiled  
"Sorry they're not for sale" Willy said but then that wicked smile appeared again.  
"Although, you can touch them"

"Really? You really mean it?" Megan was  
jumping back and forth on the balls of her heals now in excitement.  
"Oh yes"

She walked into the area where the squirrels were and walked attentively around them, smiling and giggling every so often. The squirrels all stopped what they were doing and all stared at her.

Megan walked towards one and was about to  
pet it when they are came towards her and attacked. A fury of little squirrels scratching and biting her.

"Make them stop!" Superboy yelled at Willy  
"Sorry I can't do that" Willy said  
"Once you are in their I have no control  
over anything"

The team looked panicked at Megan who was growing more near to the hole with every cry. She didn't use her powers in fear of blowing their cover.  
She was falling but luckily Superboy grabbed her in time.

As they talked about random things because the sound came back on in the camera Willy walked in with a smile on his face

"Time for the final stop!"

**This is not one of my most proud work and again I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Thank you guys so much, this means alot to me that you guys read my stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! This is chapter three nd I hope you enjoy!**

Young Justice walked behind Willy and gave each other weary looks.

_Dude, this final stop must be pretty bad. Like, no babes bad_ Wally said through the mind link  
_Hey M'gann?_ Artemis called for the Martian.  
_Yes Artemis? _The green alien replied.

_Is it possible to punch people through the mind link?_

_Nope sorry!_

_You should fix that. Kid idiot here needs to be straitened out._  
_Hey! _Wally complained.  
Robin snickered in the background.

They continued to talk to each other as they walked through the hallway leading to the Final Stop. An odd thing the team noticed is that the hallway went from  
looking like a cavity-induced and brightly coloured area to a murky, grey and creepily eerie one.

"Right through these halls is our wonderful and glorious stop!" Willy danced around but not without picking up Artemis and making her dance with him.

_Going. To. Kill. Him._ Wally growled through his and Robin's personal mind link  
_Should've. Confessed. Sooner. _Robin said, mocking Wally.  
_Dude I don't like her. I like M'gann! _Wally shouted.

Some of the team members were looking at Wally with concern now because his  
face was bright red and angry.

_Oh really? Thank god! So you wouldn't mind if I ask Arty out?_ Robin asked

_Dude! Back off or I swear I'll-_

_But you like M'gann so why does it matter?_

_I- uh I mean go for it. But it's your grave_

Robin smirked at the speedster and walked over to Artemis.

_Artemis is Willy getting annoying?_ He asked through the team mind link.  
_Yes! Wait until I fight him_ she growled like a tiger.  
_I have an idea. It will get Willy to back off a little bit without it being too suspicious._  
_Tell us then!_ Superboy shouted, getting impatient (again)

_Easy. _Robin cackled.

He then surprised the whole team by linking arms with Artemis. When Willy came over Robin would get all flustered like a little child and yell "No! Arty is mine!"

Artemis smiled at the young boy.  
_I'll kill you  
_  
Wally watched again from afar and seethed.

_That damn troll! Wait why should I care, It's Artemis we're talking about. I'm just angry he's acting so pathetic that's all!_

"Are you kids ready?" Willy asked

The team noticed he was getting aggravated with Robin's antics to the point where veins were popping out.

_Robin. I advise you stop now, it helped for a while but he is getting rather angry._ Kaldur ordered.  
_Artemis if you can hold up a little longer maybe you can hang around Willy a little more?_ Miss Martian asked.

They did as they were told and all smiled up at Willy saying a chorus of Yes's  
and "I'm so exited!"

He opened the door with such a crazy smile that he had a creepy resemblance to  
the Joker.

"Then welcome to your final stop"

**I left you in a bit of a cliffhanger there. Sorry but I am working on the next chapter as you're reading this so hopefully it will be updated soon. (Assuming I don't get sick)**


End file.
